With These Hands
by Pluto Skull Productions
Summary: A brief writing on some of what I think of Super Smash Bros. It is also a dedication to everyone who has helped build the Smash Bros. Series into what it is today!


_Author's notes: Just a Smash Bros. story I felt like writing. Sorta conveys my thoughts on the Super Smash Bros. series. Like the whole trophy world in Brawl was constructed by some all powerful beings and such… Just read and you may (or may not) understand._

_I do not own Super Smash Bros._

* * *

With These Hands…

I sat at a VIP booth watching the bout between a red clad plumber, a blue haired and eyed swordsman, and a 2-D man. They were pleasing the crowd very well. We did not expect this much of a turn out.

But I digress. I'm supposed to watch in order to come up with a list of combatants for the next battle. However, I had already chosen the next four to battle, preparing their trophies to be sent to _them_ was the only thing left to do.

I remember how we started the Smash Bros. tournaments. It was just suppose to allow the masses to see the greatest heroes at work. Yet, afterward, the call of the fans was too much. We invited more heroes, and some of their adversaries, to participate in another tournament. Yet still the masses wanted to see more!

This time we had decided to expand our fighter roster. Calling forth the veterans (some had other matters to deal with though), we brought forth new heroes. Some old, some new. Some from the farthest reaches of the galaxy, and some so strange that I was surprised when we met!

I watched as Mr. Game & Watch was sent flying by Ike's sword, until he landed in the stands with a crash. That must have hurt…

Yet the tournaments weren't without their problems. Two of the beings that helped us organize these tournaments wanted to challenge the participants constantly, and in the second tournament one of the participants, named Bowser, had gained a sort of ultimate power and transformed into a giant monster named Giga Bowser! That scared us a lot, mostly because he gained the ability to control the time-space continuum or something.

Anyway, he was beaten and after that some the participants headed for home. The others had decided to explore the island we held the tournament on.

Years later, after many changes were done to the island, we invited the participants back along with some new ones. The tournament had gone along fine. Some of the participants who lost went of to places we placed on the island that made them feel more at home. But, as fate would have, one participant's ship, the Halberd, was taken control of and a massive army attacked during the final match. No one remembers what happened after that, just that the heroes and villains had saved us from the army.

We held a few new matches for them after that. This and the next match would decide who fought against whom in the final match.

I watched as Mario threw Ike right off the battle platform or stage as we called it, thus winning the match and earning a spot in the finals.

With this battle over, I got up from my chair and was escorted by our security, the Fighting Alloys, who replaced the Fighting Wire Frames and Fighting Polygon Team, down a few halls and to _their _office.

While on the way there, I spotted Mr. Game & Watch. I adored him. He had no concept of good or evil whatsoever. He came from a time and place that transcended good or evil, there was only comedy.

"Tough break, eh? Nice match though!" I said. A few beeps and boops confirmed his feelings on the match. The fact was that he didn't care whether he won or lost, he had fun.

"Guess I need to train more." Ike said, coming out of locker rooms. That's what I liked about Ike, always honest in his words. In fact, I was kinda sad when he didn't win.

"See you next time guys!" I said, continuing down the hallway until I came to and opened a door.

The room was entirely dark. I ignored their questions, which I often did because it annoys them to hell and back and I don't care what have to say, and placed the next battle roster, the stage it was to take place on (virtual technology is great, ain't it?), the battle conditions, and left to my office. It was a nice, plain, 10 ft. by 10 ft. room, with a desk, computer, a phone and two rolling chairs.

There was also a large TV screen built into the far wall. It gave me video feed straight from the arena. I recognized what the stage was configuring into instantly. While we usually created stages based on locations from the respective universes of the combatants, this was one of our own custom creations, the Battlefield.

I quickly logged onto my computer and began work on the next tournament's roster. It was so hard to chose who would and who wouldn't be in! I even had to speak with about 39 other people about who could be in, and even then it wasn't final!

I quickly added the original 12 fighters of the Smash Bros. Tournaments. At first, I didn't agree with our superiors on bringing in Jigglypuff as a fighter, until I saw her fight… I don't think Samus has even fully recovered from that match!

But who else to add? I decided it would be best to add Marth, Zelda (and therefore Sheik), and Falco. They had become some very fine contenders that the crowd couldn't get enough of.

I grabbed the phone and dialed on of my associates, giving her a voice message about the current roster I drew up. I then turned to the TV, watching as Snake, Olimar, Meta Knight and Marth were preparing to duke it out…

* * *

I watched in amazement as Marth, Olimar and Meta Knight were almost blown off the stage by one of Snake's C4 explosives. Marth had jumped quickly out of the way, and Meta Knight used his cape to warp away. But I found the way Olimar escaped it somewhat sad. Without even the smallest bit of concern for themselves, and ignoring his protests, the Pikmin threw him out of the way.

I was so absorbed in the match that I nearly screamed when R.O.B. came in. Before the Subspace army attacked, R.O.B. and other R.O.B.s lived in an island floating above our own. It was destroyed however, so they came to live here at the arena.

This particular R.O.B. was their leader and he (or it, he is a robot after all) often helped around the offices. From delivering papers to participating in practice matches, he was there.

"Here are the papers you ordered." His computerized voice said. Despite being a robot, he was just shining with emotion.

"Thank you sir." I said. "Would you like to watch the match with me? Snake is really burning up the battlefield today!"

"I concur." R.O.B. answered. "But, based on my personal experience, I believe Marth shall claim the victory."

"5 coins say you're wrong." I chuckled.

Marth quickly defeated Olimar and Meta Knight. He then seemed to dance around every attack Snake made. He then did an overhead strike…

I bitterly handed R.O.B. 5 coins as Snake was sent skyrocketing off the stage and into the abyss below.

"Looks like I won the bet." R.O.B. said. "But I believe we should watch the final match in person."

"Agreed." We proceeded to leave my office ad head for the stands. We were about to watch what would probably be the best match in Smash Bros. history…

And I'll always remember these words: With these hands, we created not just a game for the heroes, villains, and masses, but a universe in of itself.

With these hands, we can do anything.

* * *

_Author's Notes: That's it. I would also like to thank, and dedicate this fanfic to everyone at Hal Labs., Sora LTD., Sega, Konami, and Nintendo for all the work they did on these individual series that eventually came together to form Smash Bros._


End file.
